Secretos de un corazón
by viry.villa3
Summary: Melissa, una joven veinteañera, amiga de Sonic y los demás ha mantenido un secreto consigo misma por años... Se ve envuelta en su pasado y vuelve a encontrarse con su persona querida. ¿Podrá seguir guardando sus sentimientos? He aquí su versión...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Melissa, una joven veinteañera, de complexión delgada, estatura promedio 1.65 cm, (Con lentes debido a que no puede ver bien), cabello largo y castaño oscuro (Por cierto es Humana) amiga de Sonic y los demás trabaja de detective privado con el Equipo Chaotix desde hace ya un tiempo. Ha estado muy apegada con sus compañeros y los aprecia muchísimo, pero en un tiempo atrás desde que perdió a Shadow the Hedgehog en el acontecimiento de la colonia espacial ARK ha estado pensando mucho en él, todos sus sentimientos los ha tenido guardados en su corazón, y ahora no puede evitarlo más…

Atravesara por remolinos de compasión y momentos vergonzosos con las personas que quiere, pasara por recuerdos dolorosos y pensamientos demasiado reales para poder soportar la perdida de su persona amada… y querida, incluyendo su pasado.

¿Será capaz de vencer el dolor de su pérdida?

¿Podrá lograr su objetivo, verá su sueño cumplirse…?

Aquí comienza una historia llena de risas, recuerdos hermosos, y lágrimas entre otros…

**Aclaración:**_ Todos los personajes de Sonic the Hedgehog son exclusivos de SEGA, derechos reservados; hago este fic sin fines de lucro sólo por diversión y lo más importante dejar volar mi imaginación..._


	2. Capitulo 1: Revelaciones

**Capitulo 1**

**Revelaciones**

Melissa dormía, y en su sueño veía a Shadow, quien se presume murió hace tiempo; despierta agitada, se levanta de la cama de un salto, toma su abrigo, y sale de su casa en bata, afuera esta lloviendo; corre por la calle para llegar a la casa de Espio, respira profundo, y toca la puerta. Abren; es Espio quien sorprendido dice:

Espio - ¡Melissa! Por Dios… (La ve toda empapada) ¿Qué haces aquí a media noche? Pasa, te traeré una toalla. -

Entra Melissa totalmente mojada, en seguida Espio le dio una toalla y algo de café caliente. Melissa se coloca la toalla en la espalda y la taza en sus manos, temblaba de frio y le dice aun dudando.

Melissa, indecisa – E… Espio… es que necesito decir algo… a quien sea... –

Espio intrigado dice - ¿Qué sucede? Toma asiento – Le acomoda una silla, para que se siente y pueda charlar a gusto.

Ella dice mientras se sienta – Es que… es algo que he ocultado desde hace mucho tiempo. (Espio escucho con atención) No se si recuerdes la vez en que el mundo corría peligro… cuando una especie de "satélite" llamado ARK iba a estrellarse…-

Espio responde – Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero… ¿A qué viene eso al caso? –

Melissa lo interrumpe – Déjame continuar. Ayude en esa ocasión… Estuve ahí con el Dr. Eggman, con Sonic, con todos. Pero hay algo que no todos saben… Sonic y Shadow salvaron la tierra y… yo… aaahh… (Suspiro) Creo que... (cerro sus ojos y los apreto) ¡Me enamore... de... de... Shadow! Incluso tengo dibujos de él… (Saca unas hojas dobladas de su bolsillo) Mira él es… (Señalándolo en la hoja de papel) –

Espio las tomo observándolas extrañado y dice – Se parece a Sonic. No… No lo recuerdo. –

Melissa dice – ¡Ahí esta el problema! Él murió en esa batalla, no supimos qué le paso… (Comenzó a llorar) Pero yo… lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo, aún lo… Pero él murió por la promesa que le hizo a ella, él murió por este planeta y no todos lo saben. –

Espio se sintió incómodo dijo – Deberías calmarte – se acercó, pero ella se levanto de inmediato.

Melissa – Sera mejor que me vaya, ya te hice perder tiempo- Se dirigió a la puerta, Espio la siguió diciéndole:

– Melissa, espera quédate. Puedes dormir aquí, ya es muy noche para que salgas y aun sigue lloviendo.-

Melissa responde viéndolo – No, no, gracias. Pero prefiero… -

De repente se oyó un horrible trueno, e inmediatamente se fue la luz, Espio dijo de mala gana:

-¡Genial! Buscare unas velas…-

Melissa junto sus manos haciendo casi nada de contacto, y apareció una pequeña bolita de luz, que brillaba lo suficiente para ver, Espio volteo a ver, sonriéndole dijo:

-Esto podría ayudar, ¿No?-

Espio sorprendido dice – ¡Wow! Claro. – Sonrió

De rato, encontraron las velas, y las colocaron por toda la casa. Melissa entro a la habitación de Espio y dice: -

- ¡Waaaa! ¿Es tu habitación, Espio? –

Él responde siguiéndola – Así es –

Melissa maravillada dice – ¿Y todas estas son tus armas? (Dirigiéndose a un aparador) ¡Waaa! Mira ésta, esta hermosa (Era un kunai) –

Espio responde – Sí, pero ten cuidado no… (Toca unas estrellas muy afiladas y grita)… los toques.- inmediatamente se dirige a Melissa, quien le dice un poco despreocupada:

Melissa – Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Perdón –

Él dice – Esta bien, déjame ver qué te hiciste.-

Le muestra su mano, él la toma, la mira y dice – Hmm… Iré por el botiquín. Ahora vuelvo. –

Melissa se hizo una cortada, pero nada grave, se queda sola un minuto, se sienta en el piso, Espio regresa con el botiquín en las manos diciendo – Déjame verla bien. – Se acomoda cerca de ella, se miran los dos, le vuelve a mostrar su mano y se sintió avergonzada; mientras Espio la curaba él se sentía nervioso.

Espio – Bien, listo. No te dolió, ¿verdad?-

Melissa viéndose la mano responde – No, gracias. (Sonríe) De nuevo discúlpame por ser tan torpe. No lo volveré a hacer –

Espio en su tono habitual – Sí, esta bien. Eso espero.-

Se levantan del piso, se quedan callados y de repente Espio le dice a Melissa, evitando el silencio incómodo.

-Oye, Melissa. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. No dejare que salgas a como esta el clima, además que esta oscuro –

Melissa dice sonriéndole – Sí, muchas gracias Espio, de verdad.-

Espio sonrió – No tienes de qué agradecer. Iré a dejar esto. –

Sale de la habitación, Melissa se pone de pie y se sienta en la cama y dice en voz alta – Espio…-

Él responde inmediatamente – ¿Si? –

Melissa se sorprendió totalmente, pensó que estaba sola se puso a balbucear y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

Melissa – Aaah… Este… tu cama es muy cómoda… (Avergonzada) Bien, será mejor que me duerma. Oh por cierto, me podrías decir ¿Dónde esta el baño? –

Espio responde – Sí, esta aquí en el fondo. – Señalando al final del pasillo.

Melissa se levanta, y dice – Gracias-

Camino hacia él, pero no puso mucha atención en donde pisaba y se tropezó, se tomo del hombro de Espio y cayo arriba de ella, Melissa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados pero sintió algo en su boca, cuando los abrió Espio la estaba besando, de inmediato reacciono empujándolo y se sentó en el piso quedando atónita diciéndose en su mente:

_- ... Pero... ¿Q- qué, acaso me estoy enamorando de Espio? Esto… no puede ser…-_

Espio le dio la espalda a Melissa y se dijo algo similar:

_-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Acaso… yo… me estoy enamorando de...?- _

Los dos se ponen de pie, y se giran para verse, Melissa dice primero:

Melissa avergonzada – Lo siento, no era mi intención-

Espio le dice – No, yo tengo la culpa, hice que te tropezaras… Yo soy el que debe disculparse por… (Recordando que la beso sin querer)…perdóname. –

Melissa dice – ¿Sabes? Se me quitaron las ganas de ir al baño. (Se dirigió a la cama y se metió en las sabanas) Bien, me dormiré.-

Espio un poco preocupado – ¿Necesitas algo mas?-

Melissa responde – Sí, un poco de agua… Por favor.-

Espio se retira, mientras ella se quedo pensando en Shadow, y se decía

-Awww… Shadow… Aún te extraño, yo… aún te quiero. (Junto sus manos y apareció una luz dorada y dentro de ella se mostro un brazalete que le pertenecía a Shadow, la tomo, y la apretó contra su pecho como si fuera lo mas preciado.) No… yo a ti…-

Espio ya estaba ahí, y se quedo escuchando lo que decía.

-Pero… Espio, es lindo y creo que también le quiero, por lo menos él esta aquí – (Apretó el brazalete y desapareció en la palma de su mano) Sera mejor que duerma un poco por lo menos, ya no debe tardar en regresar. –

Entonces Espio entro diciendo – Aquí tienes el agua. –

Melissa respondió debajo de las sábanas – Gracias, déjala ahí, buenas noches.-

Espio dice – Sí, hasta mañana. – Se retiro un poco desanimado y cerro la puerta de la habitación muy despacio, y miro por la rendija hacia la cama, y cerro.

Melissa trato de dormir, pero solo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama… pasaron las horas; hasta las 3:30 de la madrugada pudo conseguir dormir, comenzó a soñar algo muy peculiar. En el sueño observaba una compuerta, tenía una insignia dibujada en ella, con colores conocidos, pero se veía borroso. Al abrirse la susodicha puerta, vio una especie de capsula en medio de una sala grande y abandonada, se dreno el liquido que parecía ser agua, se abrió; miro el rostro de Shadow abriendo los ojos rápidamente.

Despertó agitada y sudando, se incorporo de la cama y se quedo sentada un momento, meditando acerca de ese sueño. Tenía un presentimiento. Se levanto de la cama, fue a la sala y encontró a Espio durmiendo en el sofá, se le ve incómodo, se acercó lentamente, y lo beso en la boca, lo hizo por una razón quería estar segura de algo. Él se movió, parecía despertarse pero estaba entre dormido y despierto, la vio mientras decía -Descansa Espio- y le sonrió como siempre; volvió a quedarse dormido.

Al despertarse vio que ya ha amanecido, y a Melissa en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, ella se dio cuenta y le dijo:

Melissa – Finalmente despiertas. Fui al mercado a comprar harina para hacer hot cackes, busque en tu alacena pero no tenías nada. (Espio se limpiaba sus ojos aún anda todo modorro) Ve al baño, ya casi esta listo.-

Espio aun somnoliento hizo lo que le ordeno, en cuanto termino se sentó a la mesa y Melissa le estaba sirviendo el desayuno, ella solo se sirvió una taza de café. De repente se le vino a la cabeza el beso de anoche ya que no supo si fue verdad o solo un sueño, y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Melissa?-

-¿Si?-

- Tu… ¿Tu me besaste mientras dormía? (avergonzado)-

Ella se queda callada y responde – No, yo creo que lo soñaste, aun que no imagine que pensaras en mi así… de ese modo Espio. – le sonrió.

Espio se sonrojo y comió diciendo – Están buenos, no me habían hecho esto, bueno solo un par de veces pero hace mucho…-

Melissa dice sorprendida - ¿En serio? Pues los míos son los mejores, tienen mi ingrediente secreto.–

Él siguió comiendo, mientras Melissa se terminaba su café. Después de haber terminado, dice:

-¡Bien! Es hora de ir a trabajar –

Ambos se levantan de la mesa y se preparan para salir, Espio la observa, y se da cuenta:

-¿Y ese vestido?-

-Ah sí, pase a mi casa por un cambio de ropa –

-Te sienta muy bien.-

Melissa se sonroja– G- gracias-

Se van los dos juntos al trabajo, en el camino Melissa dice:

-Nadie me había acompañado al trabajo antes. Te lo agradezco, Espio; y lamento todo lo que pasó anoche.-

-No tienes porqué, descuida.-

Ella sonríe mirando al frente y dice- ¡Espio! ¡El elevador se va a cerrar!

Espio actuó rápido, lanzo una estrella ninja impidiendo que se cerrara las puertas del elevador. Melissa sonríe y entran. Al salir del elevador, llegaron a la oficina, donde los espera su Jefe, Vector the Crocodrile que les dice:

-¿Uhu? ¿Y ahora, por qué vienen así? Nunca habían llegado juntos.-

Melissa respondió de inmediato antes de que Vector sacara más conclusiones:

-No, lo que pasa es que se me hizo un poco tarde, me lo encontré en el elevador. Usted sabe que nunca que llego tarde, y anoche no pude dormir muy bien que digamos... ¡Je,je...! (sonriendo nerviosamente).

Vector dudando un poco, dice –Bien, no hay problema (les da la espalda) no es que vivan juntos o algo así, ¿verdad? ¡Ha,ha,ha!-

Estos dos se pusieron nerviosos. Melissa dice – Y… ¿Dónde esta Charmy?

Vector responde despreocupado – No lose, ya debería estar aquí. – Se sienta en su silla rotatoria poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

Espio se recarga en una pared, cruzado de brazos; Melissa se sienta en el sofá y saca un libro, Vector se puso sus audífonos para escuchar su música. Espio se percato de algo, Melissa volteo hacia la puerta y escucho un zumbido, es Charmy quien entro gritando con una caja de cartón en sus manos.

-¡Ya esta aquí, esta aquí! ¡Síiiii! –

Choco contra Vector tumbándolo al suelo, la caja voló por todo el cuarto, Melissa se puso de pie, Espio lanzo un shuriken evitando que cayera al piso, Vector molesto con Charmy le dijo:

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? –

-Ya esta aquí, ya esta aquí a trabajar – (Emocionado)

Vector un poco confundido; se abre la caja y cae entre las manos de Vector una especie de radio walkie talkie y una extraña voz dice:

-Estoy buscando los servicios de un buen detective y me han hablado muy bien de ti. Además pago muy bien.-

A Charmy, y a Vector le salieron signos de dinero en los ojos, Melissa desconfió del extraño que habla a través del radio, Espio dijo:

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto –

Melissa – Sí, yo también. Estoy de acuerdo con Espio.-

Vector se puso de pie y dijo – ¡¿Qué?! No digan tonterías, además ya conocen la política. Nunca rechazar a quien paga.-

Charmy revoloteando dijo – Sí, esa es la política.-

Entonces Vector dijo - ¡Bien, Chicos vámonos!

Melissa dijo – Esta bien, ya que.-

Espio expreso – "Roger" –

Dejaron la oficina y se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado. Charmy grito muy contento:

-¡Sí! ¡La playa! Wiiiiii-

Vector dijo - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Melissa dijo – No creo que sean unas vacaciones.-

La voz misteriosa decía – Aquí hay 10 cangrejos ermitaños y quiero que los encuentres, así podre verificar qué tan hábiles son.

Vector muy confiado dice – Esta bien, muy fácil.-

Espio se puso en pose mientras decía – Estoy listo.-

Melissa – Yo también.-

Entonces comenzaron su búsqueda por la playa, recorriendo y buscando meticulosamente a esos pequeños cangrejos, por aquí, por allá; en lugares difíciles de alcanzar. Finalmente cuando lo lograron se dirigieron hacia otro sitio; la voz misteriosa volvió a llamar diciéndoles su siguiente objetivo dijo:

-¡Lo han hecho muy bien! Ahora aquí hay un pequeño Chao atrapado y deben encontrarlo.-

El lugar es un precioso Palacio de océano, optaron por entrar pensando que todo sería muy sencillo.

Buscaron y buscaron evitando el ser atacados por los robots que eran de Eggman; cuando finalmente dan con su objetivo ven que esta rodeado por robots, idearon un plan. Espio se hizo invisible ataco a los robots, destruyéndolos. El chao esta encerrado en una jaula, pero para Vector no era problema alguno lo destrozo con su fuerza, pero el pequeño estaba muy asustado, Melissa se acercó a él con precaución y lo tomo entre sus brazos diciéndole:

– Tranquilo, pequeño ya estas a salvo.- El chao tomo confianza y se le acerco acariciendole el rostro.

Espio dijo – Hay que dejarlo libre en algún bosque.-

A lo que Melissa respondió recordando que anteriormente habían pasado por uno:

-Sí, suena bien.-

Regresaron para dejar al pequeño Chao libre. Cuando siguieron con su camino se toparon con el Dr. Eggman que dijo molesto:

-Así que ustedes son los que han estado jugando con mis robots.-

Espio sorprendido – Pero si es el Dr. Eggman, un genio de los mejores.-

Charmy confundido dice - ¿Doctor, qué?

El Dr. Eggman dice furioso – Suficiente, pagaron por lo que hicieron.-

Vector tronándose los dedos de las manos dice – Bien, como quiera.-

Entonces empezó la batalla, Eggman los rodeo de sus robots pero no eran ningún problema, no tardaron mucho en hacerlos trizas.

Eggman molesto dice – Recordare esto.- y se retira en su plataforma.

Después nuestros amigos se dirigieron a otro sitio el tipo del radio hablo de nuevo advirtiendo:

-Están a punto de entrar al territorio de Eggman. Tengan cuidado, ahora deben de destruir todos y cada uno de los robots del Doctor.

Espio le dijo a Vector.- Aún puedes echarte para atrás.-

Vector dice – ¡No! Entonces cómo vamos a pagar la renta de este mes.-

Charmy dijo enérgico - ¡Vamos a hacerlo!-

Melissa solo los observo detrás, se acercó abrazando a Vector y Espio del cuello diciendo enérgicamente:

-¡Bien! ¡Allá vamooooos!-

Corrieron por las calles azules, era un nuevo invento del Doctor Eggman, encontraron robots por aquí y por allá. Finalmente cuando logran su misión, se dirigen a una plataforma, Espio sintió la presencia de alguien se giro, Vector desconcertado pregunta:

-¿Qué sucede, Espio?-

Espio dice – ¿Y… tu eres? –

Se encontraron con el Team Dark, que esta compuesto por Rouge, Omega y Shadow; Melissa se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trata… Ella se quedo impresionada al mirar... a él… Charmy mientras dice:

-¿Qué, son los malos?-

Melissa aún es shock por así decirlo; dijo en voz baja - …Shadow…-

Rouge se molesto pensando que eran unos ladrones de joyas; pero cambio su semblante en cuanto vio a Melissa con ellos. Ésta corrió hacia Shadow con los brazos abiertos y grito:

-¡Shadow! (Y lo abrazo con tanta ternura, ya tenia lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos apunto de caer) Shadow… Soy yo Melissa. (Dejo de abrazarlo y se le quedo viendo, él solo la miro un poco desconcertado) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me recuerdas, acaso? ¿Shadow? –

Él la toma del hombro la deja a un lado y dice en su tono habitual – No, no te entiendo. No se quién eres.-

Melissa se entristeció con la impactante respuesta de Shadow, las lágrimas cayeron al suelo, él solo se aleja sin más; no la recuerda, Melissa se queda cabizbaja, sin habla.

Shadow dice – Vámonos- se lo dice a Omega y Rouge. Mientras Shadow y Omega caminan, Rouge se da la vuelta, se acercó a Melissa sintiendo lastima por ella, se le planta en frente diciendo –

-¿Melissa…?-

Ella le responde cabizbaja – Rouge, tú lo encontraste. ¿No es cierto? (La toma de los hombros) Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me recuerda? ¡Quiero saberlo, dime! – Lo grita desesperada.

Rouge alarmada dice - ¡Hey! ¡Cálmate! No es para que te enojes conmigo, lo siento, pero él… (Shadow y Omega voltean, ven que Rouge no esta con ellos y se acerca hacia ellas.) Él no creo que sea Shadow (Melissa se sorprende) al parecer es otro, lo encontré dentro de una capsula en uno de los territorios de Eggman que dejo abandonado, no había nada; lo halle junto con Omega y… no recuerda nada...-

Melissa la interrumpe – No… No es mentira lo que dices… Te creo. Pero cómo que él no es Shadow, se parece demasiado… ¿Qué crees que sea para que él…?-

Shadow llega diciendo – Rouge, es hora de irnos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí –

Melissa se le queda mirando. Vector, Espio y Charmy se acercan por detrás suya como si la estuvieran protegiendo. Se miran ambos como si se retaran, Melissa habla con una actitud decisiva:

-Déjenos solos-

Shadow dice lo mismo – Háganlo-

Todos toman distancia considerable para que hablen los dos. Melissa se acerca a él diciéndole:

-Shadow… ¿Por qué no me recuerdas? Yo siempre estuve a tu lado. - Lo abrazo de nuevo con ternura.

Todos los demás los observaban, Espio se quedo atónito y se sintió celoso, volteo su mirada evitando verlos, sabe quien es Shadow, sabe que es muy importante para ella, se sintió triste.

Shadow se quedo perplejo con ese abrazo que no hayo respuesta alguna.

-En verdad… Lo lamento. No puedo recordar nada…-

-Lo se, no te aflijas. Yo también lo siento, pero la verdad agradezco al cielo que pude verte de nuevo Shadow…-

Deja de abrazarlo, se aleja un poco diciendo – Sera mejor que me vaya. (Mientras camina hacia Vector y los demás dijo en voz alta) Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog. -

Para cuando dijo esas palabras, Shadow sintió un choque dentro de su mente, quiso recordar algo se quedo desconcertado llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza, y la vio mientras se apartaba.

Se alejan y se van cada quien por su camino. Voltean atrás, se miran una vez más, y solo sonríen, y se marchan. Espio se le queda mirando a Melissa en sí la ve feliz, ella se percata de ello, le sonríe como si estuviera diciendo _"Todo esta bien"_ Espio se sintió tranquilo y se marchan a la siguiente misión.

A pesar del dolor que siente por dentro, trata de evadirlo por que al menos aun que no sea el Shadow original pudo verlo de nuevo, con vida.

Se sintió poco satisfecha, por que aún le quedaron dudas sin responder…

**_FLASHBACK_**

Rouge –Te mantendré informada-

Melissa – Sí, te lo agradeceré mucho-

Rouge – Bien, nos vemos…-

Melissa – Adiós… ¡Oh, Rouge!-

Ésta voltea a verle -¿sí?-

Melissa - Cuídalo, por favor...-

Rouge pone una ligera sonrisa en su rostro diciendo: No es un bebé, pero confía en mi.-

**_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Mientras caminaban después de terminar una misión más… Melissa hablaba consigo misma, no dejo de pensar en Shadow aun tenía la sensación de cuando lo tuvo nuevamente en sus brazos.

-El… él no parece ser falso… Debe haber una manera de hacerlo recordar de cuando estábamos juntos… los tres…- Se entristeció pues un recuerdo había pasado por su mente… una memoria dificíl de borrar.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Aquí regresando xP con un fanfic sobre el universo de Sonic the Hedgehog; pero evidentemente se trata sobre Shadow the Hedgehog. Bueno, espero que el Fic sea de su agrado éste lo tengo empezado (sin terminar) desde el Viernes 2 de Julio del 2004, así es y hasta ahora me decidí terminarlo, en fin saludos y bendiciones. Dejen comentario, review, opinión, sugerencia, cual quier cosa sirve para mejorar. ¡Nos vemos! nwn


	3. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos de ARK

**Capitulo 2**

**Recuerdos de la colonia espacial ARK**

Cuando llegue aquí, a la Tierra me cambiaron el nombre, trabaje un tiempo para G.U.N y luego para el Presidente…

Trabajar para G.U.N fue tan duro y difícil, debido a lo que sucedió; ellos fueron los que me quitaron a María y a Shadow… me sentí enferma no podía hacer nada al respecto, se la pasaban vigilándome todo el tiempo, no me dejaban sola ni un segundo, y aun si intentaba escapar me encontrarían… ya que antes me colocaron un chip rastreador.

Además estaba ese tipo… Me recordaba a alguien, y no dejaba de verme, ese color de ojos no es común… uno amarillo y el otro verde azulado… ¡Va! Da igual; no soporte tanta presión e inmediatamente me trasladaron con el Presidente para trabajar con él; no querían perderme de vista.

El ser empleada para el Presidente no fue tan malo, la seguridad era aun mayor, pero él me trato bien solo no me gusto que me mirara con lástima.

Robotnik se hizo cargo de mí un tiempo, poco después que desperté y solo fue hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad a lo mucho fue un año, después de todo fui mayor que María.

Recuerdo que Eggman realmente admiraba a su abuelo Gerarld Robotnik; estar con Eggman fue un alivio al menos no me sentía prisionera… Después me di cuenta de su plan, y ocurrió lo de la colonia ARK. Volví a ver a Shadow y eso me hizo feliz. Pero… él se obsesiono un poco con la muerte de María… intento hacer lo contrario a lo que ella deseaba… Aún recuerdo esa vez… como si hubiese sido ayer… Ella no me dejo quedarme… Después de haber puesto a salvo a Shadow, ella me empujo a la cápsula de escape y me encerró.

**_FLASHBACK_**

- ¡María!, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Cerrándose la cápsula.

-Tu vivirás nuestro sueño… Cu…cuida de Shadow por mí, es lo único que te pido.- Jadeaba de tanto correr.

-¡No! ¡María por favor no lo hagas! Sácame de aquí, escapa tú… (Paso por mi mente) _"tú le importas más que a nadie"_ – Me sonrió como siempre y se vino a mi mente el día en que perdí a mis padres, ella estuvo conmigo todos estos años… y ahora la perdería a ella… mi amiga… mi hermana… Mis lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso.

-Adiós amiga mía –

Llore, grite, patalee, pero no importo… -¡No, María! ¡Noooo! ¡MARIAAAAAAAAAA!-

Irrumpieron los de G.U.N, apuntándole a María con sus armas, ella me vio con esa sonrisa triste y con esas lágrimas apunto de caer, note que estaba herida…

Estupefacta pronuncie una vez más su nombre _-María-_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Escuche los disparos, intentando detenerme… la asesinaron a sangre fría. Caí a la Tierra, mi cápsula no abrió, pero no me importo, me congele en el frío Antártico. G.U.N me encontró, e inmediatamente me recogió; me confinaron a un sueño criogénico; me dijeron cuando desperté que habían pasado 49 años…

Pero cuando desperté me sentí diferente y cómo no, ¡Ja! Si estuve dormida muchos años. Según todo fue por seguridad, entre otras cosas, poco tiempo después me entere que planeaban asesinarme, y claro luego de haberme sacado un poco de información sobre mí, el Profesor y el "Proyecto Shadow", además igual me tenían miedo; pues decían que yo no era normal. Pero Eggman se hizo cargo de mí por lo mismo, incluso de cierta manera me uso para saber un poco acerca de lo que paso en la colonia ARK.

Recuerdo cuando la conocí por primera vez, era mayor que ella creo que como por 4 años… Éramos las únicas niñas pequeñas en ese sitio. Mi madre me llevo a la sala principal de la colonia, esperabamos al Profesor y a su nieta:

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Tiene una enfermedad terminal, por eso debe vivir aquí.-

-¿Y vive sola? Digo… ¿Dónde están sus padres?-

Mi madre iba a contestarme pero, luego se abrió la compuerta, entraron el Profesor y ella aún era un bebe…

-¡Profesor! Aquí esta mi hija, se llama Melissa.- Me tomo de los hombros y me puso mas al frente.

El profesor me sonrió y me presento a:

-Mucho gusto Melissa, ella es María, y es mi nieta.-

Se coloco en cuclillas para poder verla, yo me acerque y la vi tan pequeña y frágil, "_no parece que este enferma" _Pasó por mi mente y dije:

-Mucho gusto, pequeña María, espero que seamos grandes amigas.- (Sonreí)

Mi madre y el profesor se vieron y sonrieron, María dormía tal cual. Y me quede observandola...

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Mis padres trabajan desde hace mucho tiempo para el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, creo que desde antes de que yo naciera; lo ayudaban mucho. Cuando iba a cumplir 6 años perdí a mis padres, algo debió salir mal en uno de sus proyectos. Hubo estallidos ese día que ocurrió mi desgracia, se salvaron los demás pero mis padres…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_¡KABOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡CRAAAACK!  
_

_-AAAAAAAAAHHHHGGG- _

_-¡Hagan algo!- _

_-¡SALGAN! ¡RÁPIDOOOO!–_

_Todo se torno rojo… y oscuro…_

Uno de los laboratorios exploto, dentro estaban varios compañeros de mis padres. Yo me encontraba con María jugando en el jardín artificial:

María (2 años de edad):

-Mé… Méli… ¿Qué ocurre?-

Me puse de pie, y vi hacía donde estaba el humo… le conteste viéndola para no preocuparla:

Melissa (5 años de edad):

Aaah… No losé… (Sonreí) Iré a echar un vistazo, quédate aquí. ¿Si? – Ella me asentó con su cabeza.

Yo lo que quería era ver si mis padres estaban bien, ellos estaban en esa parte de la colonia… Di unos pocos pasos, y el Profesor junto con Joseph y Ben llegaron agitados y sucios, en sus caras pude ver mucha preocupación pero a mí (María se acercó y se cubrió detrás mio) me vieron diferente, esa mirada de lástima… solo se acercó el Profesor a mí y se puso en cuclillas, me tomo del hombro diciendo:

-Me alegra ver que están bien.- (Vio a Joseph y Ben, alejaron a María para que el Profesor pudiese hablar conmigo) Melissa… Este… (Dudando)…Tus padres (desvió la mirada) no pudieron salir... ellos lamentablemente están...-

Solo abrí mas mis ojos, lo que me dijo no lo capte al instante, pero ya estaba llorando y escuche su voz muy lejos como si fuera un eco.

-¿Do… Dónde están? ¡Quiero verlos…!-

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

El profesor estaba afligido, _cómo decirle esto a una niña _seguro que paso por su mente esa pregunta.

Poco después quede bajo la tutela de Robotnik, él me apreciaba mucho como una "nieta" básicamente fue como un padre-abuelo para mí todo el tiempo.

A pesar de lo que sucedió trate de no entristecerme tanto… Mi madre siempre me decía que si me dejaba, no se iría del todo, que se quedaría conmigo siempre. Además María estuvo conmigo cuando fallecieron… El día del funeral, me quede sentada en el piso, viendo a través del cristal hacía ese planeta azul que yo no conocía, comencé a llorar:

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Devuélvemelos… ¡Los quiero de regreso! – Grite golpeando el vidrio, como si le echara la culpa a ese planeta.

-Mamá, papá… seré buena… (Llorando) seré como ustedes… N- no quiero que se vayan de esta manera... no me dejen-

Sentí un jalón de mi vestido negro, voltee para ver quién era, y ahí estaba preocupada por mí, me limpie las lágrimas no la quería entristecer también, esto era algo muy mío y no soportaba la idea de ver triste a María. Le sonreí tristemente, ella se me acerco dándome un abrazo diciendo:

-Todo estará bien-

Recuerdo su vocecilla, cuando tenía esa edad… La tome de la mano en cuanto dejo de abrazarme y nos pusimos a caminar por ese largo pasillo viendo hacia ese planeta tan azul, preguntándonos _¿Qué habrá allí? ¿Y si algún día se nos presentara la oportunidad de ir allá abajo…?_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

No se si entendió por lo que pase esa vez era tan pequeña cuando paso eso, aun así seguí sonriendo y viviendo como si ellos no se hubiesen ido nunca. Fue difícil pero tuve que asumir la realidad y estar consciente.

En el transcurso de los años me envolví en las investigaciones y experimentos de mis padres y el Profesor Gerald me alentó para continuar, se convirtió en mi mentor, amigo y compañero de trabajo. En determinado tiempo, ya cuando me puse al tanto de todo e hice avances en ciertos diseños que se habían quedado abandonados pues eran de mis padres. Ayude en el "proyecto de vida suprema" y conocimos a Shadow. El Profesor Gerald quiso que lo cuidáramos como un hermano, que se sintiera acogido. Por desgracia no pude estar tanto tiempo con él como María de hecho la dejaba sola la mayor parte del día pues había ocasiones que no podía salir del laboratorio y más cuando se creo a Shadow. El Profesor me mantenía ocupada en otras cosas, en cambio María se apegó mucho a él… Tengo que decir que sentí envidia no me agradaba que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. Shadow y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo a solas para charlar, muchas veces aprovechaba los momentos en que le hacía una revisión de rutina.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Shadow mientras le hacía un chequeo.

-¿Eh? Yo... nada... (sonreí nerviosamente) ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-

-Aaah... Es que estas mas seria que de costumbre; sé que te tomas muy enserio las cosas referentes a mí pero... hoy estas extraña. Hmm... No losé-

Sorprendida respondí - ¿A qué te refieres, Shadow? No digas tonterias, ¡ja,ja,ja!- Me puse roja por que me miro muy fijamente... hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¡Déja de verme así!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Así miro yo!-

Me puso demasiado nerviosa que le dije:

-¡Basta!- Lo empuje sin querer de la camilla.

-¡Auch! ¿Pero qué sucede contigo? -

Me avergonce y le dije:

-Lo... siento... este... yo...-

-¿Ya terminaste? (me interrumpio) Me puedo ir entonces...- Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la compuerta mientras se quita los cables y parches que traía.

-Aaah... sí, ya te puedes ir... (Shadow camino hacia la compuerta) Dile a María que la veo en una hora. Gracias.-

-Date prisa, no quiero que se aburra de esperar. -

Me sorprendio que me dijera eso, pero no es de extrañar después de todo se preocupa por María.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

De todos modos cuando no había nada qué hacer, los 3 solíamos estar juntos, charlando, riendo, jugando ó lo que sea. ¡Ha,ha,ha!

Fue una época hermosa, cuando paso un tiempo no pude evitarlo…

Shadow veía a María como una hermana a la cual proteger, era el mismo sentimiento… Pero yo, me tuve que contener, por alguna razón ya no me sentía igual con Shadow y María parecía que ya no me necesitaban y eso me entristeció. Yo me sentí sola, y celosa pues me atrevo a decir que… Shadow… que yo… que… él me gustaba… Cosa extraña que prefería evitar. Tal vez confundí las cosas, no losé.

Jamás odie a María, al contrario la quise mucho, no solo como amiga sino como parte de mi familia, pero ella se sacrifico por mi y por Shadow…

En el trascurso del "proyecto Shadow" el Profesor tuvo varias conferencias a solas con alguien desconocido para mi, no me dejo estar presente en una, al menos en un principio, tenía 15 años cuando inicio un trato con ese tal Black Doom, que después llegue a conocer el Profesor me presento ante esa… criatura… Me sorprendió que el Profesor necesitara ayuda de… eso…

Ahora que lo recuerdo luego de haber terminado una charla; no se cómo ocurrió, pero ese tal Black Doom, me señalo mientras le decía algo al Profesor, yo me extrañe y el profesor se acercó a mi y hablo conmigo…

Me dijo algo acerca de una especie de formula que luego se usaría en seres humanos era un experimento para hacer mejores soldados… lo cual me intrigo, y dijo que me necesitaba para el proyecto, pero igual no tenía nada que perder así que acepte.

Con el paso del tiempo me volví inmune a ciertas enfermedades comunes, mi fuerza, agilidad, rapidez e inteligencia aumentaron un 30 o 40 porciento, los cambios fueron leves (Después de todo solo era un conejillo de indias) no esperaban mucho en mi. Realmente me sentí bien pero solo me volví un proyecto mas…-

No me sentía usada, con esto podría ayudar a muchas personas, mi corazón jamás se volvió oscuro, mis intenciones han sido buenas desde un principio. En los momentos que me tenían bajo observación me pedían hacer mas de una prueba, como probar mi fuerza, mis reflejos, mi vista no mejoro mucho que digamos baje de aumento pero sólo un poco. Solo hubo una cosa que me pidió el Profesor, que esto no se lo contara a María, pero ella no es tonta sospechaba de algo pero no le dije de qué se trataban las cosas que hacía con su abuelo.

Llego a verme con golpes, moretones e incluso cortadas que me hacía durante los experimentos físicos.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_En el comedor de la colonia espacial…_**

-¡Méli! ¿Qué te hiciste esta vez? – María molesta y preocupada a la vez.

-Aaah… ¡Nada! ¿De que hablas? (risa nerviosa) –

María se me acerco y tomo mi brazo apuntando mi mano, me había roto el dedo meñique y anular por forcejear con una pesa que no pude levantar y en un mal movimiento me los aplaste. Pero no le iba a decir qué cosas andaba haciendo, así que le mentí sonriendo:

-¿Esto…? Me machuque con la compuerta de mi habitación. (Me lanzo una mirada desconfiada) Aaah… (Me puso nerviosa) Es enserio… E- este tipo de accidentes pasan todo el tiempo.-

Me aleje de ella para poder ir a comer a la mesa, pero me conoce demasiado bien, aaahhh (suspiro) es lo malo, para poder mentirle soy pésima… Se sentó frente a mí y Shadow llego tras ella e igual tomo asiento para comer. Apenas iba a probar bocado de mi comida cuando dijo:

-Te creeré por esta vez. (Sonrió) Shadow, me pasas la salsa-

Me quede un poco atónita y pensé –_De verdad no puedo decirte… Lamento el tener que ocultar esto. Debo ser más cuidadosa para no preocuparla_.-

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

¿Quién diría que una tragedia más se avecinaba a nosotros y que sellaría a más de uno, en un solo recuerdo?

Ese día termine mi rutina de siempre había quedado de verme con María y Shadow en el jardín artificial. Pero antes de salir el Profesor irrumpió en la sala todo preocupado y en su mirada note mucha desesperación.

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Esta mintiendo… ¿Cómo es esto posible... ellos... por qué!? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-

-Di el aviso hace un momento, no hay tiempo que perder debes irte, ellos ya deben estar aquí. -

Me quede un poco retardada, me bloquee por pensar en muchas cosas… y la palabra que se me vino a la cabeza fue – ¿_Moriré?- _

-Melissa… una cosa más, encuentra a María y a Shadow, trata de ponerlos a salvo… E- ella es todo lo que tengo…-

-Losé, le entiendo perfectamente. También lo es para mí. Haré lo que pueda.- Me vio de una manera alarmante, diciendo:

-Siempre haz estado con ella, y sé lo unidas que son, incluso con esa enfermedad que tiene… Yo… (Se acongojo) lo hice todo por María… tú lo sabes… Gracias por estar siempre a su lado. - Me causo un escalofrió en mi interior, le sonreí y me di prisa.

Cuando Salí de la habitación, soldados de G.U.N ya habían entrado y fueron a donde estaba el Profesor, me quede parada viendo como se lo llevaban, reaccione, rompí el cristal del arma auxiliar que estaba en el pasillo; es solo para emergencias e intente detenerlos, pero el Profesor me vio lastimosamente y me susurro algo… No me dejo ayudarle…

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a donde estaba María, y Shadow, todos estaban corriendo y gritando… el sistema de seguridad se había encendido, los de G.U.N. destruían todo a su paso, quemaban los archivos, destrozaban los proyectos, pero… lo peor de todo… es que acorralaban a un puñado de personas y los asesinaban… Tenía que darme prisa, por encontrarlos, seguí corriendo y me tope con uno de G.U.N era un muchacho joven, casi me tumba al piso pero reaccione rápido, lo golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire, ahí me di cuenta que el entrenamiento daba resultado, éste tirado en el suelo intento defenderse, y me apunto con el arma me quede petrificada nunca había sido amenazada de ese modo, pero me fije en sus ojos note algo muy peculiar… le dije sutilmente:

-N… No quieres hacer esto…-

Él me miro fijamente; disparo a pesar que no quería hacerlo, se sentía obligado. No se cómo, pero esquive esa bala que iba directo a mi pecho… esto debía ser resultado del experimento; me eche a correr, ya casi estaba en el jardín pero para mi sorpresa María y Shadow no estaban… y… ya no era más un jardín… estaba muriendo, toda la vegetación se pudría en un instante… mis ojos se humedecieron, pero me tuve que aguantar el llanto. De nuevo seguí con mi camino para encontrarlos, oí mucho alboroto en el otro cuarto, me di cuenta que ahí estaban… Entre y empuje a uno de G.U.N, saque el arma y le apunte en la cara; María y Shadow estaban huyendo, solo les veía la espalda y María volteo hacia atrás, me vio y dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El tipo me agarro del cuello, y me lanzo al suelo quiso matarme pero no lo deje, lo patee muy fuerte en sus partes bajas. Rápidamente me puse de pie y seguí a María.

-¡María, Shadow…! – Se detuvieron, y María se me abalanzo dándome un abrazo diciendo:

-Méli, pensé lo peor… Me alegra mucho verte a salvo. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar mi abuelo?-

Recordé como se lo llevaron y no supe qué contestarle:

-Aaah… ¿él?… no estoy segura… solo me dijo que te buscara. (Sonreí) no te preocupes estará bien.-

Shadow me miro, y yo a él…

-Gracias Shadow, por cuidar de María. Hay que llegar a las capsulas de escape. (Me quite el batín blanco que aún traía puesto y arroje junto con él la identificación) Vámonos no hay tiempo que perder- Solo me quede con el arma por si era necesario.

Y corrimos una vez más, para ir hacia la ruta de escape que no estaba muy lejos, ya no había gritos ni sollozos, voltee a una compuerta que se abrió repentinamente, Shadow se percato, tome a María de la mano y le dije:

-No voltees atrás –

-¿Po… por qué?-

-Sólo haz lo que te dice, sigue corriendo.- Dijo Shadow

Nos encontraron, pero esta vez fueron demasiados, solté a María y Shadow la tomo de la mano, me quede parada y dispare solo como advertencia, y ellos respondieron el fuego.

-¡Méeeliii!-

Escuche la voz de María, le grite:

-¡Sigue corriendo voy detrás de ti!- No me dieron, gracias al cielo. Llegamos al cuarto de escape, y preparamos las capsulas, María metió a Shadow en una. Yo me quede vigilando por si llegaban.

-María date prisa.- le dije.

Ella se despedía de Shadow… cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo…

-Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog- (jadeando) Shadow ya estaba a salvo.

-¡María! Entra en la que sigue, yo la preparo.- Me dirigí a ella y la cápsula ya estaba lista.

-Méli… - dijo María quien respiraba con dificultad

-¿Qué sucede? Anda, entra ya…- Volteé hacia la cápsula, me distraje con eso.

-No… -

Se acercó casi embistiéndome, no se cómo saco tanta fuerza, y me empujo a la capsula ésta se cerro al instante.

No capte porqué lo hizo… y entonces…

-Adiós, Amiga…-

Entraron los de G.U.N:

-No dejen que escapen-

-Falta una cápsula de escape más-

-¡Aléjese del computador ó…!-

_-María... No...-  
_

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Sentí como me arrancaban un pedazo muy en el fondo… Mi corazón se encogió, rompí en llanto y no pude evitar el sentirme tan impotente…

Me quede dentro de la capsula, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía y se daño la compuerta de esa cosa… pero no me importo… ante mi solo veía oscuridad, todo se torno negro como la noche eterna del espacio. Y entonces decidí dejarme llevar, y dormir. Pero entonces recorde:

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Cuida de Shadow por mí...- Escuche la voz de María

Abri mis ojos, y patee la cápsula, hasta que logre romperla y salí, me quede muy atorada por la nieve, el Sol... brillaba con intensidad, todo estaba blanco, puro... suspire casi no tenía frío.

Escuche un sonido extraño, eran helicópteros, tanques y unos autos negros, vi que tenían la misma insignia de G.U.N.

Me acorralaron apuntándome con sus tanques de guerra, uno me grito en el megáfono:

-¡Quédese quieta, ni se le ocurra moverse!

Yo no entendía ¿Por qué hacían esto tan difícil? Solo me quede parada y levante mis brazos al cielo celeste. Me moví un poco hacia enfrente, pero… fue mala idea porque me caí hundiéndome como si fuese arena movediza. Mis piernas y abdomen quedaron atrapados en esa cosa fría.

Los de G.U.N se pusieron nerviosos, el que traía el megáfono se me acerco viéndome de una manera extraña e incómoda dijo:

-Le dije que no se moviera. – Era muy joven en ese entonces y tenía unos ojos muy azules, penetrantes y a la vez cálidos... Se quito el abrigo y me lo coloco, en mi cabeza sin cubrir mi cara, cosa que se me hizo muy extraña.

-Aaahh ya veo, era solo amabilidad… Quién lo diría.-

-Debes tener frío, ahora si me disculpas, voy a tener que sedarte… -

-¿Eh? ¿Es necesario?- Me inquiete.

Alguien mas se acercó y traía una cajita de color plateado, saco una jeringa y tomo mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza yo no me podía mover mucho por la nieve y cuando termino solo dije:

-Me lastimo… -

Vi todo borroso, y me quede dormida ya no supe qué fue de mí… Hasta entonces.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Después de derrotar una creación mas del Dr. Eggman el "Egg Emperor" Espio y los demás están un poco estupefactos al ver que:

Vector – Hmm… así que era una réplica después de todo…-

Espio intrigado dice – ¿Qué quieres decir con "después de todo"?

Melissa extrañada dice: Señor Vector… Acaso…-

Vector se dirigió a una compuerta grande y pesada, y la comenzó a golpear haciendo que se desprendiera para tumbarla fácilmente, entonces dice:

¡Hemos venido a salvarte! …Dr. Eggman…-

Espio, Charmy y Melissa salen detrás de la enorme espalda de Vector.

Espio sorprendido: ¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

Charmy igual dice: ¿Pero… cómo?

Eggman un poco desconcertado dice sentado en el piso:

-Ya sabias que era yo todo el tiempo.-

Vector muy seguro de sí, dice:

-Todo es parte de un buen detective, no se deja pasar ni un detalle.-

Melissa dice: ¡Lo sabía! También me di cuenta… (Vio a Vector) cuando nos encontramos con esas réplicas, no me reconoció… ¡je!

Espio retrocede un par de pasos diciendo:

-¿Somos tan fáciles de engañar?-

Charmy molesto grita – ¡Estas podrido!-

El Dr. Eggman se pone de pie intentando justificarse:

Esperen chicos, no hay ningún truco después de todo les pagare. Recibirán una generosa recompensa por ayudarme, cuando conquiste el mundo ¡les pagare!

Melissa se acerca al Dr. Eggman con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cosa que parece haber relajado al dichoso Doctor, ésta le dice:

Me alegre que este muy Eggman… (Sonríe)… y ahora... será mejor que corra.-

-¿Eh? ¿Po…por qué?- Confundido

Volteo a ver a Vector, Espio y Charmy muy enojados.

-E… Esperen chicos, les pagare ¡en serio! Un momento, escúchenme…-

Charmy preparado con su aguijón grito:

-¡Toma esto HOMBRE MALO!-

Melissa se salió, y escuchaba los golpes que le daban, unas risitas salieron de su boca y dijo en voz alta:

-Pero esto… aún no termina.-

_"Y ahora se repite la historia, él no me recuerda… a mí, pero tal vez aun no ha olvidado a María."_

**Después de 2 años… en algún lugar de la ciudad:**

-Entonces… ¿Qué o quién soy? ¿Por qué esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué solo recuerdo ese nombre y veo a esa chica… Ma… María...?-

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Yeeeiii! He terminado este capitulo dos nwn, estoy muy contenta ya que igual es un proyecto que debo terminar, espero y haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado como yo haciéndolo ¡je,je! Bueno amm… veré qué se me ocurre para el otro capitulo es que sigo trabajando en otros que tengo pendientes owo. Y puede que a lo mejor me tarde, pero bueno lo terminaré x3 Dios los bendice n_n ¡Nos vemos!

**P.D:** Enserio puede que me tarde bastantito... así que me disculpo por las molestias no me gusta hacerlos esperar, pero bueno.


End file.
